Propane and other pressurized fuel tanks, such as those commonly used to provide fuel to outdoor recreational barbecue ovens, may present a safety hazard when stored too close to a heat source, such as the barbecue itself. Heating the tank can cause a severe elevation of the pressure within the tank (whose contents are under pressure even at ambient temperature). Such fuel tanks are designed to vent off excess pressure well before the point of tank-wall or valve rupture is likely to be reached. However, when in the presence of an open flame (also found in barbecue ovens and in other circumstances wherein the tank's contents are used as fuel) the vented contents may become ignited--resulting in fire or an explosion.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following information disclosure statement:
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,578,051 G. Hammon May 11, 1971 4,660,610 D. McIntire, III Apr. 28, 1987 4,811,767 E. Kessler Mar. 14, 1989 3,906,129 P. Damois Sep. 16, 1975 5,356,046 M. Burke Oct. 18, 1994 5,454,492 L. Hunter et al. Oct. 3, 1995 5,266,772 T. Reed Nov. 30, 1993 4,745,769 O. Wooden, Jr. May 24, 1988 1,669,061 I. Meltzer May 8, 1928 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,051 teaches a flexible cover for the valved end of a cylinder of pressurized oxygen, which cover is designed to prevent the ingress of contaminants.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,492, 5,356,046, 3,906,129 and 4,811,767 teach covers for cylindrically shaped fluid containers. The cover of U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,046 is opaque, to prevent sunlight from penetrating to the cylinder. Space is included thereon for the placement of advertising messages. The covers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,129 and 4,811,767 have inner thermal insulating layers. The cover of U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,492 may be made of a rigid metallic material selected to be capable of holding magnets. The latter cover incorporates holes or viewing ports for checking the level of water in the cylinder and for permitting air circulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,610 teaches an insulated flexible cover for a welding tool that is secured with hook and loop fastener material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,772 teaches a cover for a container capable of producing heat to warm the inside contents. This cover includes a liquid crystal thermometer for checking the temperature of the contents.
The rest of the patents are representative of what was found in a search of the art.
A number of the above patents show heat-insulating cylinder covers, but none teach heat-reflecting covers. None are directed to the danger of heat buildup discussed above with respect to tanks containing combustible material that are stored in the vicinity of a radiating heat source.
Some of the patents show covers with decorative indicia printed on the outside. The display of indicia does not alternate (in order to serve an informational function) with reversal of the positions of the outside and inside surfaces of the covers.